Smallville: Metropolis Adventures Part II
by Fan Fic Addict-Gabriel 3
Summary: Based on the same day as part I. Clark has to find a way to stop a crime without exposing his secret to Lois or Chloe.


During break, Clark went to see Chloe. She was happy to see him and vise- versa. They hugged briefly and chatted for a while.  
  
Clark: Perry told me you were gonna ascended soon.  
  
Chloe: Oh my God! I didn't know that!  
  
Clark: Well know you know, but I didn't tell you.  
  
Chloe: Don't worry Clark, my lips are sealed.  
  
They both laughed and talked for a while until Clark spotted Louis and Louis spotted Clark too. Louis looked at Clark with an angry face. Clark left Chloe to talk to Louis in private.  
  
Clark: Louis, I'm sorry. Really, I was new there was no way I could've known you were writing that story!  
  
Louis: I'm angrier at Perry, I told him I was going out to get that story and interview the witnesses, and he still ignored me.  
  
Clark: Yeah, that really was rude of him, but he probably didn't care who the news belonged to. He just wanted the news for the headlines.  
  
Louis: Sorry Clark, but mine was much better than yours! It had interviews with the witnesses, pictures I took with my camera, and much more! And he still picked you!  
  
Clark: It's just a story Louis. Relax; I'm sure everything will be fine. You'll probably find a much better story than I will in the future.  
  
Louis: You think so?  
  
Clark: 100% free of doubt.  
  
Louis: Thanks Clark, I'm sorry for getting angry at you.  
  
Clark: It's ok.  
  
Louis kissed Clark on the cheek slightly and walked away to her desk. Clark was impressed. Then he returned to Chloe who smiled.  
  
Chloe: Who was that a new girlfriend?  
  
Clark laughed slightly along with Chloe.  
  
Clark: Nah, she's just a girl I saved from a mugger today.  
  
Chloe: What else is new?  
  
They both laughed. They went out of the building to get coffee at a coffee shop nearby. Police sirens were heard. Clark reacted quickly.  
  
Clark: Let's go check it out.  
  
Clark and Chloe jogged following the police cars until the cars stopped. They stopped too, before them was a huge building. On the rooftop was a masked man with a machine gun pointing at 3 hostages. A man in a jacket got off 1 of the police cars. That man was a negotiator. He had a speaker in order for the man to listen to him.  
  
Negotiator: Mister, why do you have those 3 people as hostages?  
  
The criminal had to shout at the top of his lungs for an answer to be heard. Chloe noticed that a lot of people started to gather around to see also. Even Louis Lane came to see. She spotted Clark and Chloe.  
  
Criminal: THESE BASTARDS OWE ME MONEY!!!!!!!  
  
Negotiator: Who are they? Do you know them?  
  
Criminal: YES! THEY USED TO BE IN MY GANG AND I USED TO LEND THEM A LOT OF CASH, UNTIL THEY LEFT MY GANG WITH MY CASH!!!!!!!! NOW THEY'RE GONNA HAFTA SUFFER THE GODAMN CONSEQUENCES!!!!!!!!!!! NO 1 STEALS FROM ME AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Negotiator: And why do you have them here in public?  
  
Criminal: I HAD NO OTHER DAMN CHOICE!!!!! I WAS GONNA KILL 'EM A LONG TIME AGO, BUT THEY KEPT GETTING AWAY!!!!! SO I CHASED 'EM 'TILL HERE AND NOW WE'RE ON THE FUCKING TOP OF THIS DAMN BUILDING!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Negotiator: Alright sir, I propose you the following: how about you drop the weapon and come down with them, and they'll pay you the cash as soon as possible.  
  
Criminal: HOW ARE YOU SO SURE THEY'LL PAY ME BACK GODAMN IT!!!!!!????  
  
Clark saw that Louis was videotaping it and taking pictures. He was ready to go up there and stop the guy if he needed to. But he was gonna wait and see if the negotiator could end this without anybody getting hurt.  
  
Negotiator: Because we'll keep and eye on them! We won't leave them alone until they pay you!  
  
Criminal: BULLSHIT!!!! I'M NOT STUPID!!!! IF I GO DOWN THERE, YOU'LL ARREST ME AND LOCK ME UP!!!! THEN I'LL NEVER GET THE FUCKING CASH 'CAUSE I'LL BE BEHIND BARS!!!!!!!  
  
The commissioner got off his police car and said something to the negotiator. Clark used his super hearing to be able to listen to what he said.  
  
Commissioner: I think he knows what you're up to. If you don't think of something fast, I'll get my men up there.  
  
Negotiator: They'll have to go up very quietly, because if the guy finds them he'll kill the hostages.  
  
Commissioner: Don't worry about that, I'll get the quietest men to go up there. So, do you have any other way of convincing him?  
  
The negotiator shook his head as in no. The commissioner left and used the transmitter in his car to call for a silent S.W.A.T. team. Clark stopped using his super hearing and Chloe noticed he looked worried.  
  
Chloe: What's wrong Clark?  
  
Clark: Nothing.  
  
Clark thought for a short while what to do. Suddenly, he had an idea. He used his super speed and swooshed to the top of the building, grabbed the machine gun, swooshed down again, and threw the machine gun in a metal trash can in an alleyway. Then he swooshed back to his position next to Chloe and stopped using his super speed. Every 1 noticed the machine gun had disappeared. They were puzzled.  
  
Chloe: Strange...  
  
Clark: What?  
  
Chloe: The machine gun just disappeared from the man's hand.  
  
Clark: Really!?  
  
Clark was faking of course, but he did a good job. He look up and saw the guy himself shocked to see the machine gun wasn't anywhere in sight. Clark smiled a little and then it faded as soon as Chloe looked back at him.  
  
Chloe: Are you sure you're alright?  
  
Clark: Yeah, why Chloe?  
  
Chloe: Oh nothing, most of the weird happenings in Smallville had to do with you, so I was wondering if you had to do with this.  
  
Clark faked a laugh.  
  
Clark: I think too much journalism has affected your brain Chloe.  
  
Chloe laughed too.  
  
Chloe: Yeah, you're probably right.  
  
Clark saw the commissioner walk towards the negotiator to say something quietly again. So he used his super hearing once again.  
  
Commissioner: Say something to the man!  
  
Negotiator: Alright, cool off.  
  
Clark stopped using his super hearing, it wasn't anything important. But he had to be aware. The negotiator took held the speaker high, and close to his mouth once again and spoke through it.  
  
Negotiator: Ok mister, somehow your weapon disappeared, surrender now!  
  
Criminal: I STILL HAVE ANOTHER WEAPON DUMBASS!!!!!!!!  
  
The criminal pulled out a pocket knife out of his pocket and was about to stab 1 of the hostages. Clark ran to the alleyway where he had left the machine gun and made sure nobody was looking at him. He used his super speed and appeared in front of the hostage that was about to be stabbed. When it all returned to normal speed for Clark, he was stabbed instead. But of course, it didn't do anything to him other than make a small hole on his shirt. In fact, the knife even broke. The criminal was in shock, he tried to escape Clark but couldn't. Even at normal speed Clark caught the man.  
  
Criminal: Lemme' go damn it!  
  
Clark: Of course not.  
  
Criminal: How did you do that?  
  
Clark: That's my secret.  
  
Criminal: What are you?  
  
Clark: Complicated.  
  
After that, Clark waited for the cops to come and arrest the guy and the hostages. After all, the hostages were criminals too so they had to be arrested. Then Clark went back down with the cops and walked with Chloe back to the Daily Planet.  
  
Chloe: How did you get there so fast? You were running to the alley and then I saw you in the rooftop in the blink of an eye.  
  
Clark: There was a fast way up.  
  
Chloe: Yeah right, and why did you take longer to come down with the cops?  
  
Clark: Well 'cause...  
  
Chloe: Tell me the truth Clark. You can't fool me like you did with Lana. I know you can do things that no other human can.  
  
Clark had to give in. 1 more person would know his secret. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea to tell her.  
  
Clark: Ok, but promise you won't tell anybody.  
  
Chloe: Come on Clark, you know me. I wouldn't betray a friend.  
  
Clark: Alright. But let's go somewhere private. 


End file.
